


How To Summon A Halfa (Without A Ouija Board)

by Asey_the_Ghost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Cereal, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot, Summoning, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asey_the_Ghost/pseuds/Asey_the_Ghost
Summary: The title says it all.
Kudos: 94





	How To Summon A Halfa (Without A Ouija Board)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a Halloween fic, but I didn't want to wait almost a year to post it on this site, plus I think it's an appropriate first fic for my username.

“Sam, why are we doing this again?”

“What, summoning Danny?”

“Yeah.”

“To see if we _can_ , Tuck.” Tucker glanced only briefly up from his PDA to watch the ravenette draw an uneven circle with purposefully blood-red lipstick. He was sitting on the bed next to one of the girl’s gothic tomes and… “Did you bring a Ouija Board? Why do you even have one of those?”

“I dunno, it was in the back of the closet. You said something about summoning!”

“Yeah, but not with a _freaking mainstream Ouija Board!_ ”

“Well _excuse_ me, I’m just doing what the internet said.”

“And _there’s_ your problem…”

“Hey!”

“Just shut up so I can finish this!” The darker-skinned boy mumbled something under his breath and hunched over his device as Sam traced the last bit of the array. Straight onto the floorboards. Because screw her parents. “Okay, done! Now we just have to say the incantation.”

“Incantation?”

“Have you been listening to _anything_ , Tucker?”

He just shrugged.

“ _Uuuugh_.”

“Sure thing, zombie girl.” A flying combat boot smacked him right on the nose and Tucker crashed backwards with a dramatic cry of “I’ve been hit!”

“Hand me the book.”

“Got it.” The friends sat along an edge of the circle; the book now opened between them to a page covered in an elaborate font. Lines of words ran down it in Latin that Sam began to recite from the top, because what self-respecting goth couldn’t recite a summoning spell in a dead language.

“Now we’ve gotta concentrate on Danny,” she told him, “otherwise we might get someone like Skulker.”

“Or worse, _the Box Ghost_ ,” the techo-geek whispered, prompting a short laugh before she resumed the chanting.

_“… ego vocare te… nunc autem crucis magnus fecetur!_ ”

A mote of light burst into existence above the center of their array, briefly blinding them with its intensity before clearing just as quickly. Leaving one thoroughly confused halfa floating in the center with a bowl of cereal. “Umm…”

“It worked!”

“Why do you have a bowl of cereal at four in the afternoon?”

Danny blinked. “I was hungry. What—why am I in Sam’s room?” He looked down. “In some sort of witchy circle thing… in ghost form?”

“Hey! It’s not a witchy circle thing!”

“Pfft—”

“Shut up, Tucker!”

“Can I go now?” the half-ghost sighed.

Sam smirked dangerously. “Sure, go ahead, Danny!”

“Thank you. I just want to eat my cereal in peace and—” _Thunk._ “Ow!” The raven had run right into an invisible barrier that sent him tumbling to the ground. The milk-filled bowl flew up into the air and hung for half a slow second… before landing upside down on his head. Danny laid spread-eagle on the floor in an expanding puddle of milk and soggy wheat. “Freaking…”

“…”

“…”

“It worked!”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I write something in just 30 minutes? Apparently, yes! But it’s really short, mostly dialogue, and completely unedited. Either way, I hope you like my little take on the summoning Danny trope!
> 
> The summoning spell is some really random thing I looked up and then translated to Latin via Google Translate. So… probably not the best. Ah, well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
